


Your Fond Embrace

by laceandgrace (thingsarequeer)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsarequeer/pseuds/laceandgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fond Embrace

_Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you._  
Jacques Prévert

 

The first time Jared hugs him, it’s just a little thing. It’s not supposed to be this big deal. Jared is an affectionate person by nature. He’s always doing stuff like that. Shaking hands with the costume lady. Slapping the maintenance guys on their shoulders. So the first time Jared slings an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and tugs him in close, it shouldn’t make Jensen feel warm and gooey. It shouldn’t feel like he’s been singled out because he’s special. It shouldn’t be anything _like_ that. 

But it is. And Jensen does feel like that. And just before the dawning realization that he is utterly _fucked_ , Jensen relaxes into the warm curve of Jared’s arm. Jared has a few seconds to send him a puzzled look before the make-up girls are distracting him again, and Jensen twists away with an excuse about having to talk to Kim. 

The next morning, Jared doesn’t hesitate. He hugs Jensen again, like his arm just _belongs_ there.

*

Jensen first starts to realize the truth when Jared’s hugs change. To anyone else, it might have gone unnoticed. It’s only the minutest of differences. Jared’s arm starts to tighten. And he doesn’t just give Jensen a little squeeze around the shoulders. It’s not that kind of friendly hug. Not _just_ that anyway. Not anymore.

Sometimes, it’ll just be in the places that Jared puts his hands. His fingers will brush over the curve of Jensen’s neck. His hand will warm the small of Jensen’s back. But only on certain occasions. Only when he’s talking to a pretty, guest actress or flirting with that Kristen of E! woman. And then Jared will come over, all blinding smiles and adorable dimples, with his huge hands everywhere and anywhere on Jensen’s person. 

It’s only then that Jensen realizes Jared’s jealous.

*

That’s only when they’re out in public, though. When they’re alone with each other, it’s a different story. When they’re playing video games or just hanging out in Jensen’s trailer, Jared likes to sit close to him on the sofa. He enjoys slinging his arm along the back of the couch so that the palm of his hand falls nicely over Jensen’s shoulder. It’s more of a quest, this kind of embrace. It’s not tight and demanding. It’s more of a question. A question that Jensen has to answer, either by ignoring or leaning further into it.

Sometimes Jared will help Jensen cook dinner. Nothing big. Just something like spaghetti with meatballs or Hamburger Helper. But he’ll brush up close to Jensen as he passes by or when he’s reaching for the mixing spoon. He’ll invade Jensen’s personal bubble so that his warm, candy breath plays on Jensen’s collarbone when Jensen passes him the pepper. 

And when Jensen finally gives in – when he leans up and licks his way into that sweet, upward-turned smile – Jared wraps him up in an embrace that’s quiet and clear. _You’re mine. I’m yours. My arms were made for this._

*

Sometimes one of them gets hurt.

It’s bound to happen on a set like the one they work on. It’s bound to happen when neither of them have had sleep. It’s bound to happen when tempers are flaring. No matter whether it’s physical or emotional, one of them gets hurt every once in a while. And there’s no avoiding it. It simply is, and they both have come to accept that it’s a part of their relationship. It’s a part of life. 

But it’s after the fact when Jared winds his arms around him, or vice versa. It’s after the fact when they sit together on the sofa as closely as possible. It’s after the fact when Jared presses his forehead into Jensen’s neck and whispers softly, “I’m sorry. I love you. I’m so sorry. Should never have said that. So, so, so sorry…” 

And Jensen only tugs him closer, pressing soft kisses to the curls of hair above Jared’s ear. He whispers soft apologies back and tells Jared that everything will be okay. That they’ll get through this. That everything isn’t as bad as it seems.

*

And then there are the hugs before bed. The embrace at the end of the day that reminds Jensen just who he belongs to. The way that Jared tugs him under the covers and lets his hands wander over hard muscle and soft skin. The way Jared’s kisses drug Jensen and pull him down, down, down.

And when it’s all said and done – when they’re lying sated, sticky, and thoroughly in love – Jensen can finally close his eyes and sleep. And when he does, he can only dream of a dimpled giant with arms as wide as the horizon and an embrace much warmer than the sun.


End file.
